break your heart right back
by HermioneJeanMalfoy195
Summary: Hermione Granger catches her boyriend cheating on her and copes the only way she knows how, but when a she is caught crying in the Room of Requirement by her bestfriends enemy can he heal her broken heart? oneshot songfic rated T for some language some ron bashing


**Break your heart right back**

 **...**

 **(A:N) Hello all you Dramione fans! Here is a oneshot for you all! This is my second fic and I really love this one! It's a really cheesy songfic, but I would really appreciate it if you read it. Draco is a little OOC in this one, but sometimes it just seems like the right thing to do! And I swear I'm not a Ron hater but he just needs to act like a jerk in some fics in order for a great Dramione fic to be made! Love you all!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of the characters! (I wish) and if I did Fred wouldn't have died and Hermione and Draco would have gotten together. Also this song belongs to Ariana Grande it's called "Break your heart right back". Anyway! Thanks for reading!**

…

You will always hear that Hermione Granger is a Know-it-all bookworm, who is the brightest witch of her age. You will hear that she is one third of the golden trio and a muggleborn Gryffindor; she has bushy brown chocolate locks, and big brown doe eyes with thick lashes. She's quite a plain Jane, but when she tries to look good, she is quite the sight. Boys sometimes discreetly stare at her in the halls when she walks by, or go to the library just glance at her while she studies or reads. You will hear that she is dating Ron Weasley; you will see her laughing at something Harry Potter or Ginny Weasley had said or scowling at Ron for eating with his mouth open.

But what people don't know is she liked to sing. Hermione was very talented, she has mastered the piano by eleven, and had learned how to play the guitar by thirteen, and a little more than three years ago started getting interested in playing the violin.

She could read sheet music and could play amazingly, but still hadn't quite mastered the stringed instrument yet. Sometimes you will see her writing, and think she is doing homework when really, she is writing songs. She didn't enjoy playing the other two instruments as much as she liked playing the piano. It was her favorite and was constantly combining notes and chords to make beautiful songs, even when she should be studying.

Hermione would run off to the room of requirement (when she has permission from Professor Dumbledore of course) to play until the wee hours of the morning. Hermione Granger was a musician. And no one knew… not even her best friends… until one day someone found out.

..o0o..

Hermione Granger was having a great day. One of the best in her opinion! But all that was ruined when she went to Harry and Ron's dorm to drop off some notes from Herboligy for them and she found a girl with blond wavy hair sitting on top of her boyfriend's lap sucking his freckled face off.

She waited a few moments for him to push her away and yell at her, but he never did. She waited a few more seconds before she realized what was happening. He was moving his lips against hers, and not at all obliging, he was feeling her up! Ron was cheating on her. She had known something was off! He had been acting really odd lately. And this was why!

She could feel her chest burning, and she started taking deep breaths so big that she started practically heaving. She was angry, seething to be exact. And an angry Hermione was not pretty. If Hermione Granger was mad at you, you might as well climb into your grave. She marched over to her boyfriend (soon to be ex) and the blond girl.

They were moaning quite loudly, she had her hands in his hair and was grinding her hips against his, while his left hand was on her butt, and his right up her shirt. Hermione went and pushed the girl off his lap looked her in the face to see who she was. Lavender Brown!

Her own roommate, snogging HER boyfriend, there were lots of words to describe her, none which would come out of the mouth of Hermione Granger. Ron looked surprised for moment, and then he looked confused until he figured out who she was. His eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to say something but he didn't get a chance because her hand made contact with his right cheek. SMACK! She was sure the whole Gryffindor tower heard it. But she didn't care.

"RONALD WEASLEY! YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BASTARD! YOU INCONSIDERATE GIT! YOU ARE NOT GETTING OUT OF THIS; THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN POSSIBLY DO TO MAKE THIS ANY BETTER!" she now had tears running down her face. "I TRUSTED YOU!" She was really close to him now; his cheek was red and starting to bruise. "We. Are. So. Through." She said through gritted teeth.

She got up and made her way to the door and sent a death glare at Lavender, and when she got to the door she turned around and looked at a still shocked Ron in the eyes. "And I will have you know, you have not only lost me as a girlfriend, but as a friend to." She was red in the face with angry tears pouring down her face. She didn't think she could hold back her sobs back much longer. She walked out of the room and when she reached the top step she ran. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

To the room of requirement. When she got there she whipped open the door and ran inside. In front of her was a fireplace with two couches, a bed on the right side of the room and grand piano. She walked over to the bed, and laid down and gave into the meltdown that was bound to happen. The sobs wracked her body, and for the rest of the afternoon all that could be heard were the cries of a broken heart.

..o0o..

Hermione woke up with a headache and a horrible feeling in her chest. She felt a stinging sensation on her right hand. She looked at it through her swollen eyes. Her hand was beat red and the skin between her fingers and palm had about a centimeter of skin missing, and was slightly bloody. She sure had slapped him hard. _His cheek must look pitiful. Ha! Not that I mind…_ She thought. She dug her hand into her wrinkled robe and grabbed her wand. She cast a spell to clean the wound, and slightly numb the pain. She finally looked up from where she was sitting and the first thing she saw was the beautiful black piano shinning from the glow of the fire. She walked over to it and there, lay a quill and a stack of parchment. She knew exactly what she was going to do.

#$% #$% #$%

Draco Malfoy was walking down a long deserted corridor. He had just gotten a letter from his father asking him to join the death eaters. Well more like telling him to, Draco didn't know what to do. He didn't want to become a follower of the dark lord. He just wanted to be free, like any 16 year old boy. He thought of what had happened in the great hall today and smirked at all the drama that occurred at the Gryffindor table.

FLASHBACK

Draco Malfoy walked into the great hall towards the Slytherin table. He sat down beside his one and only true friend; Blaise Zambini. He was about to say something when Pansy Parkinson slid onto his lap, and grabbed his arm, and she started whispering in his ear. Which was quite annoying, and he all but gently pushed the pug faced girl to the side and sneered at her. She winked at him, even though he could make several third years cower at the icy glare he gave her. He then turned to Blaise when he was interrupted again by something across the hall. He looked up; it was coming from the Gryffindor table.

"YOU WHAT!?" yelled an angry Ginny Weasley.

"Gin calm down-"but Harry Potter didn't get to finish his sentence, because his angry girlfriend cut him off.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!? MY IDIOTIC BROTHER CHEATED ON MY BESTFRIEND WITH HER!" Ginny pointed accusingly at the slightly smug looking girl. "Why in the world should I CALM DOWN?!" she was red in the face staring at her embarrassed brother.

 _This is getting good!_ Thought a smirking Draco, he continued to watch as the fight unfolded.

"I know it wasn't right Gin, but can't you do this somewhere else?" Harry asked looking around the room full of students.

"No!" she said, crossing her arms. "Hogwarts should to know what a git my brother is!" she glared at her sheepish looking brother. Ginny then did something drastic, she got onto the table, and around all the food she found a clear spot.

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP! YOU ALL NEED TO KNOW SOMETHING AND HEARING IT NOW IS BETTER THEN LISTENING TO RUMORS THAT ARNT HALF TRUE!" surprisingly Hogwarts students were great gossipers and could make any situation seem much worse than it actually was. She then looked down at her brother, but her gaze shifted to the frozen blond, sitting on her stupid brother's lap. "My brother… CHEATED ON HERMIONE GRANGER." Somehow Lavender felt targeted so she stood up and shrieked "He did the right thing! She would do nothing but yell and criticize him! She deserved what was coming to her!" everyone quietly gasped.

"YOU…DID…NO…JUST… SAY…THAT..." Ginny got right up in her face. Lavender must have been feeling brave at the moment because she kept her head up high and looked the seething redhead in the eyes.

"You heard me! Won-Won is innocent! She didn't deserve him. She deserves to be alone all her life. Which is what is going to happen; no boy would ever want her! That is why my Won-Won came to me! Because she was such a drag!" Ginny's faced then became unreadable. She then put her hand close to her robe pocket and everyone knew what was coming. Draco was closely watching the whole affair, everyone knew it was about to get good.

"Did you hear that everyone!?" she looked around the great hall. "Hermione deserved it! Who else thinks Hermione Granger deserved what happened to her, or deserves to be alone?" nobody moved.

She turned to a fifth year Gryffindor. "Who is currently tutoring you in charms so you can pass your OWL's?" she was now in front of him.

"Hermione Granger…" the boy said meekly.

"That's right!" she then turned to the Ravenclaw table. "Who helped you comfort you when your grandma broke her hip and was send to the hospital?" she asked Marcus Belby.

"Hermione Granger" he stated with a straight face. Ginny then turned to the Hufflepuff table.

"Who helped you two with your History of magic paper?" she asked Ernie Macmillan, and Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"Hermione Granger!" they said at the same time. She hopped of table and ran to the Slytherin side.

"Who helped you get the guts to ask out Blaise Zambini?" she asked Daphne Greengrass, the brunette who was to the left of Blaise and grabbed his hand and smiled.

"Hermione granger!" she stated softly but firmly. This was a new piece of information for Draco. _I'll have to ask him about that later_! thought the curious blond. Ginny ran back over to the Gryffindor table and got she back on the table and got right into the blonds shocked face.

"We all appreciate Hermione. So if you want to insult her you will have to get through us!"

"Y-Ye-Yeah!" stated a shaky Neville Longbottom.

"I agree!" said Padma Patil. Then something extraordinary happened. More than half of the great hall stood up and defended the witch. Even most of the Slytherins!

"UGH!" yelled an angry Lavender Brown. "You all are defending that dumb ass whore!?" the whole hall froze. Now, Draco hadn't stood up to defend Hermione, but now what that she had said was the stupidest thing he ever heard. He stood strait up next to Blaise and glared at the Gryffindor slut.

Ginny then took out her wand and hexed the girl. And let's just say it got real ugly from there. Ron started yelling at Ginny telling her to take the bat-Boogey hex off his girlfriend. When she wouldn't he said something and it somehow Ginny so mad that she tried to pounce on him, Harry held her back though. Meanwhile lavender was running around screaming like a banshee. Then the professors came in and stopped the show. _Pity… I wanted to see how it would end. Weasel might have died at the hands of red! Ha!_ _Draco thought as he decided to take a short walk around the castle._

FLASHBACK

It was now 9:53 PM and Draco was so lost in thought that he didn't actually pay attention to where he was going. He starts to hear music; it was coming from down the hall. Funny he didn't remember that door, had it always been there?

The melody became louder and louder the closer he got to the door. He carefully turned the door handle and slipped in. He look around and saw a bed a fireplace and a couch but what stuck out most was a brown haired girl playing a black piano. He just stared. She stopped playing shuffled her notes around and started to sing.

I shoulda saw it comin'  
I shoulda saw the signs  
But I wanted to believe you, trust you  
You said you wouldn't lie  
But baby you were so good, so good  
You had me goin' blind  
You said it was your best friend, I'm guessing  
I wasn't your type, hey!

Her voice was high pitched but not too high, and it was smooth and effortless. He loved it! But when she hit the second verse he knew exactly who was singing. It was Granger! Wow, she was good he had to admit, who knew she could sing, let alone play the piano. He listened the words and knew it was about the Weasel. The poor girl had her heart broken in the worst way possible. Weasley didn't even have the guts to break up with her. He kind of felt bad for her… kind of…

What goes around comes around  
And if it goes up, it comes down  
I know you mad 'cause I found out  
Want you to feel what I feel right now

Now that it's over  
I just wanna break your heart right back  
Right back  
Want you to cry me a river  
I just want to break your heart right back  
Hey, all this time, I was blind running 'round telling everybody

My baby loves me  
My baby loves me  
My baby  
My baby  
My baby loves me

Her voice was amazing; he could listen to her all the time if he could. There was so much emotion in her voice. She was a perfect. _Wait! What are you thinking! Snap out of it, this is Granger we are talking about; the Gryffindor know-it-all, a mud- a mudb-._ He couldn't say it! He couldn't say the word…

You said I was your best, would be your last  
Now he's gone, you're alone  
Don't want you back  
You're tellin' me you're sorry  
Well sorry, my friend  
'Cause I've already been there done that  
Ain't doin' this again  
No

What goes around comes around  
And if it goes up, it comes down  
I know you mad 'cause I found out  
Want you to feel what I feel right now

Now that it's over  
I just wanna break your heart right back  
Right back  
Want you to cry me a river  
I just want to break your heart right back  
Hey, all this time, I was blind running 'round telling everybody

My baby loves me  
My baby loves me  
My baby  
My baby  
My baby loves me

My baby loves me  
My baby loves me  
My baby  
My baby  
My baby loves me

He could see her cheeks shining as he got closer, she was crying! _No! She isn't crying at all! She would be completely bloody fine after that red headed bastard cheated on her!_ He said sarcasticly to himself. The Slytherin brought himself out of his thoughts and went back to watching her.

Now that it's over  
I just wanna break your heart right back  
Right back  
Want you to cry me a river  
I just want to break your heart right back  
Hey, all this time, I was blind running 'round telling everybody

My baby loves me  
My baby loves me  
My baby  
My baby  
My baby loves me

My baby loves me  
My baby loves me  
My baby

My baby  
My baby loves me

Ooh, yeah  
Runnin' 'round town tellin' everybody  
Ooh, yeah  
Runnin' 'round town tellin' everybody  
Ooh, yeah  
Runnin' 'round town tellin' everybody  
Ooh, yeah  
Runnin' 'round town tellin' everybody

I'm comin' out  
He's comin'  
I'm comin' out

When the song ended she put her face in her hands and her body shook. Her wails got louder and Draco didn't know what to do. He couldn't just stand there! He would admit he was a prat, but for god's sake, he wasn't a heartless one! He walked slowly over to where the girl was crying her heart out. He gently laid a hand on her shoulder and she slightly jumped. She turned around and looked at him. She frowned when she realized who he was.

"Go away M-M- Malfoy! I don't need you to insult me… I can't put up with your teasing right now… J-Just L-L-Leave"

"No…" he stated softly. "Im not here to insult you, I promise…" she looked up at him through her red watery eyes. "I just wanted you to know that… if… you well… needed me, too well… I mean. If you need… Some company… well… I'm here" barley before he finished his sentence, she jumped up from her bench and swung her arms around him. He hesitantly put his arms around her at first, but after a few seconds he started rubbing her back.

He softly carried her over to one of the couches as she cried, and he sat down. She was straddling him while her arms were wound around him and her wet face was in the crook of his neck, for an hour they just sat there as he rubbed her back and whispered sweet nothings in her ear until she fell asleep.

He sat there thinking most of the night as he held Hermione granger in his arms… he was surprised that he liked the feeling of her warm body against his and their forms fit perfectly together. The way he could smell her strawberry scented hair, and her light steady breathing on his chest. After awhile sleep overcame the blond.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Hermione Granger woke up against a soft pillow; she sat up from her awkward sleeping position and opened her sticky eyes. She almost screamed when she saw there was a person sleeping in front of her, and then almost screamed again because she saw who it was, but then the memories of the night before came back to her. She wondered why the Slytherin Prince was being so nice, so soft and gentle. Maybe he's changed or maybe he has an ulterior motive… but he hadn't barley teased her and her friends all year. She liked the new Malfoy. She had secretly thought he was very attractive since the end of her fourth year, but had told nobody, and had thought so ever since.

She suddenly had an idea. Maybe she was crazy… maybe he would run away, but she didn't care. It was worth a shot.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Draco felt warm. He liked it; he felt pressure being briefly applied dozens of times per minute to his face. First on his nose then both his eyes and his cheeks, his forehead, bellow his ears. He wondered what was doing the strange things, and then he remembered, Granger! He kept his eyes closed so she didn't know he was awake. Why was she doing this? Not that he minded, he was enjoying it, he shouldn't though. What would his father think? What would his aunt Bella, Uncle Sev, and his Mother…?

Oh, to hell with what his Father thought! So what if he was disowned! He had enough money in his private vault to last him a billionaire's life 50 times or more! Money was transferred there every week, so even if his father tried he wouldn't be able to stop the money from going to his only son. And quite frankly, his Aunt scared him, and Uncle Sev would probably have a heart attack… and his mother has never believed in blood purity. She has told him that as long as he is happy she would be happy. So maybe… probably… okay fine yes! He liked Hermione Granger!

He had always secretly thought Hermione was pretty, even when she had been crying she looked like an angel. He had feelings deep down that he never paid attention to until now. Malfoy's aren't supposed to have feelings. But here he was, being kissed by the Gryffindor princess! She was now placing soft ghost kisses on his neck. He opened his right eye and looked at her she then laid her head on his left shoulder. He didn't want her to stop. But he felt content there… peaceful… that was something he had never really felt before.

He felt her shift herself on him.

"You forgot a spot." He said. She jumped slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know you were awake…" her cheeks started to turn red.

"You look pretty when you blush" he smirked because her face turned an even darker shade of red that could rival the Weasels. He leaned into the side of her face by her ear.

"You forgot a spot…" he said ever so softly, his soft lips gently rubbing her earlobe as he spoke. Her flushed face morphed into a confused one. Before she could ask he gently pressed his lips to hers. She looked taken aback at first, but then she melted into the sweet kiss.

It was soft, slow, and loving. It was the best kiss he had ever had. He went slowly, but after a while he craved more and licked her lower lip, almost timidly, asking for entrance. And she granted it, once she did and their tongues met they both felt a jolt run through their bodies. Just like in books.

:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:

Hermione felt complete. He was being so gentle, treating her like she was a porcelain doll that would break at the slightest touch. He asked for entrance by licking her lip ever so lightly, she let him. He was what she needed. Needed for a long time, she didn't need Ron. Maybe she had wanted Ron, but never needed him.

After about thirty seconds of him gently kissing her, he rolled her back against the couch and settled himself on top of her ever so gently. He broke the kiss and started placing tender kisses on her neck, but when he reached the back of her earlobe she shuddered. He had found her sensitive spot. He kissed her like that for a few more minutes, and Hermione felt like crying nobody had handled her with such care, and understanding. He kissed her again on the lips, and he pulled back and rested his forehead on hers.

Hermione felt tears in her eyes and let then fall down. Draco opened his eyes and when he saw her crying his face immediately turned concerned.

"I'm so sorry-" she cut him off though and kissed him again. "What did I do?" he asked with a troubled look on his face.

"Nothing… I'm sorry I'm just really happy…" she kissed him again. He smiled, which was something she had never seen him do ever since she had been at Hogwarts. Only a smirk. She smiled back.

They laid there all day, falling in and out of sleep.

"Can I ask you one thing?" he asked her around the afternoon.

"Mmhm…" she mumbled.

"How did you learn how to sing?" he questioned.

She didn't answer, she just kissed him.

 **(A:N) hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you for reading!**

 **-Belle**

 **FIN**


End file.
